Why Me?
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Harriet and Ronneisha have just found out they have been promised to Draco and Blaise since before they were born! Watch as they try and find a way to get along with them before they go insane. BEING MOVED TO AO3 READ THERE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter~!

Warning: Gender-Bending and POSSABLE slash and Fem!slash

Couple: Draco/FemHarry, Blaise/FemRon, ?/Hermione

Summary: Harriet and Ronneisha have just found out they have been promised to Draco and Blaise since before they were born! Watch as they try and find a way to get along with them before they go insane. Takes place during first year and in the movie and not the book.

Why Me?

Chapter 1: My Ancestor did What?

It was just a normal as normal as it could be during Transfiguration class. The girls were either gossiping or doing the work while the boys were sleeping or doing the work. Three particular girl seated towards the back of the room were talking about going to visit the friend Hagrid that day.

"So right after Transfiguration, right?" the red headed girl that went a little past her shoulders with freckles asked.

"Yes Ronneisha for the tenth time." the bushy brown haired girl hissed at her friend.

"Oh come on Hermione it wasn't that many and she just wanted to make sure." said the black haired that went to her shoulders girl in defense for her friend.

"Thank you Harriet." Ronneisha thanked smiling happily at Harriet. Before any of the girls could speak again spoke.

". . You are needed in the headmaster's room." McGonagall called to get the two girls attention. Getting up they started walking towards the door trying to ignore the whispers and pitying looks. Feeling anxious to know why they were called to the head masters office they speed walked there to get it over with. When they got there they quickly said the password 'Lemon Drops' they hurried up to his office they started wondering why they were called at all.

"Do you think he know's about your gift from your dad?" Ronneisha whispered.

"I don't think so. If it was why would he be calling both of us?" Harriet whispered back.

"Oh. Right."

"Maybe he know's about Fluffy?" Harriet offered.

"No, then Hermione would be here too." Ronneisha told her. Both sighed and walked that much quicker. After finally getting to the top of the stairs they were surprised by the sight that meet them.

Sitting in front of the head masters desk was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Severus Snape. Three of the worse people for the two Griffindors to see at the moment. Seeing that the head master wasn't there at the moment, Harriet and Ronneisha moved the chairs as far as the could from the Slitherins. Having waited for fifteen minutes and getting more and more worried on why they were there Dumbledore finally showed up.

"Ah hello. I see everyone has made it alright." Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eye. Not wanting to be the first to speak they all just nodded.

"I'm sure your all wondering why we are here. It seem's that they Malfoy family and Zambini family from generations ago had made an agreement." Dumbledore started.

"Why should what there families did have anything to do with us?" Ronneisha asked wanting to know why she was connected to two of the people she hated the most.

"Ron, just wait and let him explain." Harriet told her friend. While she understood why she was impatient she also knew it wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Thank you Harriet. As I was saying the Malfoy's and Zambini's made an agreement with not each other but with the Weasley and Potter family." he waited for the information to sink in before continuing " the agreement was a marriage contract. It was agreed that the twelfth son of the Malfoy and Zambini family would marry the eleventh daughter of the Potter and Weasley family. That being young Draco and Blaise and Harriet and Ronneisha."

"What?" Harriet and Ronneisha screamed in unison. Draco and Blaise had already heard the news so they didn't react. They weren't happy in the least but they refused to embarrass themselves in front of the enemy.

"Be quite and sit down! You are embarrassing yourselves." Snape snapped at them and the girls immediately sat back down.

"Now I know you may not be happy" Dumbledore was cut off by two sarcastic cry's of 'you think?' "but you'll have to figure something out" he finished.

"Why can't we just brake the contract?" Harriet it was Malfoy who answered her.

"Because you idiot Griffindor you are not of age to brake the contract and only your parents can break it before then. Me and Blaise can't break it because our families refuse to pay the money back from the contract. And Weaslette can't break it since she dosn't have enough money to break it."

"So I can just break it when I'm of age?" Harriet asked starting to hope. If that were the case then she can pay off her and Ronneisha's contract.

"No. If you don't break the contract in five years of knowing about it then it's permanent. By that time we'd only be sixteen." Blaise answered.

"Who's engaged to who?" came Ronneisha's quite reply not sure she wanted the answer.

"Draco is engaged to Potter. Unfortunately I'm stuck with you." Blaise hissed. Both girl's paled at who they very well had to spend the rest of there lives with. After about five minutes it officially sunk in and both girl's fainted.

~Author's~Note~

Please don't kill me for starting _another_ story! The idea wouldn't get out of my head.

Yes there is a reason I started all the way back in first year. It's because they don't _really_ hate each other yet which leave's more opportunity. And it's in the movie because I've never read the book though I'm planning to. And as for why both Harry and Ron are gender-bended...it just seems like a fun idea ^-^

Please leave a review and tell me what you think~! And who Hermione should date. It can be boy or girl.


	2. It can't be real! Call my Parents!

Hello~! Hope you enjoy the chapter~! In this one I start calling them Ron and Harry just to warn everyone before they get confused. Also-

"Talking"

_Emphasis_

*Thinking*

Enjoy the Chapter!

-Authors-Note-

Chapter 2: It can't be real! Call my Parents!

"Aug!" Harriet groaned starting to wake. Opening her eye's she sees Ronneisha leaning over her.

"How long was I out? And where am I?" she asked.

"Only ten minutes and in the Medical ward." Ronneisha answered her helping her friend sit up. After sitting up and rubbing the back of her head for bumps she looks at the red head.

"I had the weiredest dream. You and me were called into the headmaster's office and we found out we were engaged to Malfoy and Zabini. Crazy right?" Harriet laughed. Seeing her friends troubled look she soon stopped.

"It wasn't a dream Harry." Ronneisha mumbled looked at her hands that laid in her lap so she wasn't tempted to strangle something. Preferably the boys in the other room.

"What? No. No! It had to be a dream Ron! It had to!" Harriet panicked grabbing her friends arms and started shaking her.

"As amusing as it is to see you panic we _do_ have things we must discuss." came a snotty voice to Harriet's right. Turning to glare at the blond boy Harriet let her friend go.

"And what exactly would we need to _discuss_ with you?" Harriet asked venomously.

"Does it really take you that long to get the idea? We're _engaged_ and being raised by muggles I doubt you have _any_ idea how wizard marriages work." Draco snarled.

"You can talk with her later Malfoy. At least give her a little time to take all this in!" Ronneisha growled out at him. Honestly, there was no one she hated more then Draco Malfoy and the stupid Slitherins!

"Mind your own business, Weaslette! Blaise will want to talk to you later as well." Draco sneered.

"Why you...!" Ronneisha growled ready to tear him to shreds.

"Stop Ron. Fine, Malfoy. We can talk after the last class. In the library." Harriet said grasping her angry friend before she did something she regrets.

"Fine. You had better be there!" he snarled before turning his nose in the air and walking away.

"We need to find Hermione." Harriet said with a determined look in her eyes. *I _refuse_ to marry Malfoy!*

-Scene Skip~Griffindor Tower-

"Wait, so let me get this straight. The Potter and Weasley families from eleven generations ago set up an agreement with the _Malfoy_ and _Zabini _families to have an _arranged marriage_? And you can't get out of it?" Hermione asked in a oddly calm voice.

"_Yes_, Hermione! We've only told you that three times now!" Ron said while she twitched her jaw in anger.

"There has to be_ something_ you can do! Why don't you try owling your parents Ron? Maybe they can help us in some way." Hermione thought out loud already thinking trough all the books she's read to see if any would be useful.

"Good idea 'Mione. I'll go write it now." Ron said running over to get a peice of pargment. After fifteen minutes she came back with the finished letter in her hand, "here. Think this will do it?" Setting the letter down Hermione and Harry began to read it,

Dear Mum and Dad,

Dumbledore just told me and Harriet the worse news! Apparently our ancestors(ours and Harry's) decided to marry me and Harry to the worst people on the planet! To the Malfoy's and the Zabini's! And we can't get out of the arrangement unless we pay off the contract(don't know how much they cost but from how that stupid git Malfoy was talking I bet a lot). Harry can't pay hers' off until she's of age but by that time it'll be to late and again with the money problem we can't pay it of either. Is there anything that you know of that can get us out of it? Me, 'Mione, and Harry are going to do all we can here but all the help we can get would be great! Please write back as soon as possible!

Love,

Ronneisha

"Well? What do you think?" Ron asked.

"It's great Ron. That should be able to help us...I hope" Harry said, though it did nothing to help Hermione and Ron's confidence on the issue.

"I'll mail this in the morning." Ron said after putting it in the envelope. Since there room-mates where starting to come back up stairs the three girls decided to wait for tomorrow to start researching a way to get them out of this mess. It wouldn't be until the next morning that Harry remembered that she was supposed to meet Draco at the library.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! I know Gender bended!Harry stories are sort of over looked so a nice review to those who do read it would be greatly thanked~!


	3. Arguments and Twins!

Chapter 3: Arguments and Twins

After the night before Harry, Ron, and Hermione all slept until they had only twenty minutes if they wanted to make it to breakfast so they quickly got dressed and were out the doors completely forgetting the happenings of the previous day in favor of getting to food and class on time. Getting to the Great Hall they immediately went to the Griffindor table to quickly eat then run to class. While putting food on to her plate Harry felt like something was trying to burn a hole into the back of her head. Turning around to see what it was her eye's soon zoned in on the Slytherin table. Or more specifically, Draco Malfoy, Prince of the Slytherin.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked her noticing she wasn't eating. Turning around again Harry answered,

"Malfoy's glaring at me."

"Oh is he?" Hermione asked looking around her friends shoulder. Noticing Hermione trying to look at him, Draco quickly turned back to his own table.

"Wonder what that was about?" Harry mumbled to herself. Shrugging their shoulders Hermione and Ron motioned for Harry to get up so they could get to their first class, Potions. Once seated Snape charged in, robes blowing behind him.

"You are working in partners today. Partners that _I_ will choose." Snape said glaring at the class. He took out a piece of parchment and started reading off pairs:

"Granger and Parkinson, Longbottem and Nott, Weasley and Zabini," going through the whole class until only two names were left uncalled, "Potter and Malfoy"

Groaning everyone went to who they were paired with. As soon as she sat down she heard a voice growl in her ear, "where were you yesterday? You were supposed to meet me in the library!" suddenly everything that had happened the previous day came rushing back to her.

She groaned and said, "I forgot."

Obviously this was not a smart thing to say. Draco began shaking in his anger with his left eye twitching and it took all of his will power not to choke the girl next to him. He hissed out, "You _forgot_! How the hell did you _forget_?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but I was doing something with Hermione and Ronneisha." Harry hissed back.

"It is my business to know where my fiancé is!" Draco said trying not to just grab the girl and shake her and scream. Why, oh why was he stuck with this idiot girl? What has he ever done to deserve this?

"Not if I can help it." she mumbled but he heard it anyway.

"Look you stubborn girl. I don't like this anymore than you do but we're going to have to get used to it. Meet me in the library after your last...on second thought just tell me what your last class is and I'll come get you." Draco said trying to keep himself calm.

"You don't have to _come get me_! I'm not a _baby_," she hissed at him.

"Just _tell_ me! Wouldn't want you to _forget_ again." Draco hissed back at her. Merlin, why did she have to be so stubborn for?

"_Grrrrr_ it's Transfiguration." she growled. She couldn't _belive_ this was happening to her! All she wanted was to spend time with her friends, get good grades, and stay away from the Dursley's for as long as she could. But could she have that simple life? Of course not! She had to be stuck with this git for the rest of her _bloody_ life!

"Don't leave until I get there. We're going to discuss this whether you want to or not." Draco said while _finally_ starting on their potion. Luckily, their argument only lasted about eight minutes.

She only made a _t-huh_ type sound before also getting started on their potion.

-With-Ron-and-Blaise-

"Get started chopping Weasley." Blaise said immediately after Ron sat down. Scowling and opening her mouth to make a resort she wasn't given the chance when he slapped a hand over her mouth and said, "don't talk just work. I refuse to get a bad grade because of you. We can talk later after all the classes are over. What's your last class?" he asked finally removing his hand.

"None of your bloody business you stupid Slytherin." she growled out.

"Look, blood traitor, I hate you more than you hate me. But we're getting married whether we like it or not so you might as well get used to it. Now, tell me what your last class is." Blaise growled back to her.

"Again you arrogant prat, none of your bloody business!" she said a little to loudly that attracted everyones attention, except Draco and Harry who were having their own heated argument, and brought Snape over.

" . It would be in your best interest if you were to get to work instead of screaming at your partner over non-sense. 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled at her making her go red in anger.

"Yes sir" she growled out clenching her teeth making them grind while her left eye began to twitch. If there was anything she hated most in the world it was stupid Slytherins! And she had to marry one! Once Snape left Blaise turned back to her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, unless you want to get in more trouble you'll tell me what you're last class is."

"_**Grrrrrrrr**_ it's Transfiguration." she growled clenching her fist trying to resist the temptation to just strangle him.

"Don't leave until I come get you understand? Good now get chopping." Blaise told her going back to the potion. Deciding that she didn't want anymore trouble just did what she had to do and hoped the day would go by fast.

-After-Class-

"Agh! I can't _stand_ Zabini and those stupid Slytherins!" Ron ranted as the girls walked to Charms.

"I'm right there with you Ron. Malfoy is such a git. He thinks he can just tell me what to do and expect me to do it." Harry growled next to her best friends.

"Exactly! Zabini did the same thing!" Ron agreed.

"I feel so bad for you two. Honestly, of all people you two had to get stuck with you had to get stuck with them." Hermione said walking beside her friends.

"Hermione you have no idea what it's like being forced into a marriage with your worse enemy." Ron said.

"And I sincerely wish and hope you never have to." Harry added.

"Don't worry. We _will_ find a way to get you two out of this. And with any luck we might get them engaged to _each other_!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh my Merlin! Did Hermione Granger just make a **joke**?" Harry faked gasped.

"I belive she did!" Ron said placing a hand over her heart faking surprise. Soon they broke out laughing and while she wanted to stay mad at them for teasing her she couldn't stop her self from laughing with them. Soon it was time for lunch.

"Come on you guys! I'm hungry!" Ron said dragging her two friends by their wrists.

"Your always hungry Ron" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"So? Besides, after we eat we have to go mail that letter remember?" Ron said after they finally got to the Great Hall. They quickly walked over and sat in their usual seats with Harry and Ron seating side by side on the right with Hermione on the left. Before they could even touch any of the food someone shoved their way between Harry and Ron and threw their arm over their shoulders and when they turned it was one of Ron's older brothers. Turning back to Hermione they saw the other twin sitting next to Hermione with his arm around her.

"And how are the little firsties doing today?" the twin in between Harry and Ron asked.

"Horrible." all three answered in unison. The twins gave each other a look and raised an eyebrow and then turned back to their sister and to her two friends they were starting to see as sisters and said as one, "who are we pranking?"

Smiling slightly at the older boys concern the girls shook their heads. Ron quickly told them, "thanks guys but it's not like that. Dumbledore gave us horrible news. Apparently our ancestors made a deal with the Zabini's and Malfoys and now I'm engaged to Zabini and Harry's engaged to Malfoy!"

Seeing their widening eyes and seeing their faces begin to fill with anger Hermione and Harry began telling the whole story to keep them stalled. Soon Ron had eaten her fill and told the other's that they had to go or they wouldn't have time.

"Where are you going?" one of the twins asked.

"To mail Mum and Dad a letter to see if they can help us with this." Ron said as she and her two friends got up. What they didn't expect was the twins getting up and saying they were going too whether they liked it or not. Seeing that arguing with them would get them no where they began walking towards the Owlery. Ron picked an small brown owl that nipped her finger and tied the letter to her foot and sent her off.

"What class do you three got last?" one of the twins asked.

"Transfiguration. Why?" Hermione asked while Ron and Harry gave the boys confused looks.

"We're going with you two when you have to talk to those spoiled gits." the twins said in unison. Ron had never seen her brothers look and sound so serious.

"Alright. We'll see you then." Harry said as they split ways to go to class. She was starting to wonder if Malfoy and Zabini were going to live long enough to even see the _rest of their school years _letalone_ their marriage_.

-Athors-Note-

Hi~! Sorry for taking so long to update. Between school and making up work and writers block it's been hard. But I'm getting back on track! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


	4. Overprotection is Sweet and Threats are

Chapter 4: Overprotection is Sweet and Threats are too~!

It was finally time for Transfiguration. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back to avoided talking to anyone. But it seemed that luck was not on their side today. Dean, Seamus, and Neville came to sit in front of them and before McGonagall came in they turned towards the girls.

"Hey, what happened with Dumbledore want yesterday?" Seamus asked.

"None of your...ow!" Ron trailed off when Hermione elbowed her in the side.

"We got bad news. Hey Neville, your pure blooded right?" Harry asked getting an idea.

"Um, well yes, why?" Neville asked.

"We seem to be in a lot of trouble. You see, yesterday when we went to Dumbledores..." Harry and Ron began explaining everything that happened the day before. When they were finished all three boys were staring at them with shocked faces.

"What...what does that have to do with...with me being pure-blooded?" Neville asked.

"Well, since we don't know when Ron's parents will write back and she dosn't know about marriage contracts since _her_ parents are decent people who don't sell their children, we were wondering if you knew anything about them." Hermione said.

"Well I don't know a whole lot about them either. The only thing I know is that Pure-blooded families do it either to keep the blood line going or for political reasons. Most contracts have gide lines that both parties have to follow and if they don't the contract becomes void. Um, that's all I can remember. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Neville said with his head down and a slight blush on his face.

"No! That was very helpful Neville!" Hermione said quick to reassure him.

"We didn't know that contracts had conditions. Now we just have to find out what they are and have the boys brake them. Thanks you so much Neville you really have been a great help!" Harry said bouncing in her chair in excitement.

"Yeah Neville. Your a life saver!" Ron said also bouncing in her seat. Caught up in their excitement Harry and Ron both leaned forward and gave Neville a hug and a peck on the cheek making his face go scarlet. Before anyone could say anything else McGonagall came in and began the lesson. Soon the lesson was over and only Harry and Ron remained in the room after telling Hermione that she should get started on the research while Seamus, Dean and Neville afford to help saying that Gryffindors had to stick together.

While waiting for their fiancee's the twins entered and quickly walked over to the girls.

"They still haven't came yet? I thought we were going to be late since Snape wouldn't let us leave with out making sure we knew we had detention." one of the twins said in anger.

"Yeah don't they know it's rude and unbecoming to leave two young ladies waiting? No manners these days huh Fred?" George said to his twin.

"None at all. And our sisters on top of that? Despicable." Fred said.

"Sister**s**? I think you mean Sister." Harry said as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, we mean Sisters. Since your a good friend of Ron's me and George have adopted you and Hermione has our honorary little sisters. Welcome to the family!" Fred grinned at her. Harry blushed slightly and gave the three siblings a huge grin. Though it didn't stay for long when she heard, "What are they doing here?"

Looking up they saw that Draco and Blaise had finally arrived but they had Crabbe, Goyal, and Pansy behind them.

"We could ask you the same thing." Harry said coldly.

"Crabbe and Goyal are our protection. And Pansy is here since all three of you are girls so we figured she could explain some things better than we could since you girls get offended so easily." Blaise said with his nose in the air. Hearing that Harry and Ron growled. But they soon stopped when Fred put an arm around Harry and George put one around Ron.

"We're here to protect them of course. Can't have two innocent little girls off on their own with two bratty boys now can we? Even worse now that its become _four_ bratty boys." George said.

"Especially when its our sisters. Can't have you brats taking advantage of their naivete. After all little Harriet grew up with Muggles and Ronneisha didn't need to know anything about contracts. But we know _all_ about them. Now, lets get to business!" Fred said.

Growling Blaise said, "this dosn't concern you. This is between us and them now please leave."

"Does this idiot really think we're going to leave Harry and Ron alone with these idiots?" George asked his brother with a deadpan voice.

"I think he does. But we're not. That would make us bad brothers." Fred said back with the same tone.

"If it's only between you and them then why all the back-up?" George asked looking towards them this time. Before Blaise could open his mouth Draco hurriedly said, "it dosn't matter Blaise! Just let them come so we can get this over with!" and with that he left with Crabbe, Goyal, and Pansy following after him. Throwing the boy a victorious smirk the twins began leading the younger girls after the blonde. He led them all the way to the library where they sat far in the back as to not be over heard.

"Alright, let's get to business. For starters, who all have you blabber mouths told?" Draco asked.

"We are not blabber mouths!" Ron yelled right when Harry said, "Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all know."

"Great! Tell all the Gryffindors why don't you?" Blaise said with a heated glare directed at them.

"We just might." Ron mumbled. Before Blaise could react angrily Fred cut in saying, "as interesting as this is we do have more important things to talk about."

"Like the contract." George continued after him.

"Right. I was able to get a copy from my father as all of our parents were sent a copy." Draco said digging into his bag and pulled out a bunch of parchment.

"Let me see that." Fred said snatching it from him before he could object.

"Since you're all in Slytherin you've all had the chance to read it. So for tonight we'll take it with us to the tower to review." George said while Fred skimmed over the contract, instantly trying to spot loop-holes and conditions they could trick the Malfoy and Zabini brats into braking. Sitting the contract aside for the moment he folded his hands over top of each other and stared at the two boys making them shift uncomfortably feeling the over protectiveness coming off the boys in waves.

"We have some conditions of our own, since this concerns our sisters. And you will follow every last one of them." Fred and George said with dead serious voices and hard faces and cold glares.

Pansy, tired of just sitting there in silence, spoke up and said, "you have no say in what happens with their marriage! Just mind your own business and let them do what they have to do!"

After finishing her rant she quickly regretted it since the twins directed their cold glares at her.

"This is more our business than it is yours, Parkison. It would be in your best interest to just leave and pretend you were never here." one of the twins, she couldn't tell which, told her with a stone cold voice. Shaking she quickly got up, mumbled a 'sorry' to Draco and ran from the room.

"Hey! Who do you think you are threatening our friend?" Draco snapped angrily.

"The same person who's going to threaten you." they said in unison.

"You can't threaten us! It's not like I _want_ to marry that blood traitor! It's not like Draco _wants_ to marry that goodie goody half-blood!" Blaise yelled. He yelped when the twins each grabbed the front of his robes and slammed him on the case.

"Fred! George!" Harry and Ron called in shock.

"That's our sisters you're talking about you spoiled little bastard! They deserve a hell of a lot better than you two brats!" Fred growled out.

"The only thing those two deserve is trash." Blaise gasped out from the grip they had on them. The twins growled and as they raised their fists they were stopped by someone grabbing their arms. Looking down they saw it was Ron and Harry.

"Let go." George said as gently as he could while he was coursing with anger.

"No! Look we know you're angry, but you can't hurt him!" Ron yelled at them.

"Their not worth getting expelled over. Nor the blood on your hands. Please, just put him down!" Harry said while pulling on Fred's arm. The twins started glancing between Zabini and their sisters when they decided it wasn't worth worrying them they let him down.

"I...I think that enough for...for today." Draco said still shaking slightly out of fear for his friend.

"Yeah. We'll be going now." Harry said. Fred and George put their arms back around the girls and led them back out, but not before Fred snatched up the contract. It was going to be a _long_ seven years.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed~! I'm starting to make the chapters longer so hopefully it's more entertaining.

p.s. to the coward who left the unsigned flame, thanks for the laugh! I was having a bad day but that made me laugh to where people thought I was crazy~! Oh, and Ron was named after my friend who wanted the story. She asked me to use her name. It's only a coincidence that Ron is in it.


	5. The Contract

Chapter 5: The Contract

As soon as they entered the Gryffindor common room they were bombed by questions. Left and right there were shouts of; "What happened?", "Why do you look so angry Fred, George?", "Did you hex 'em?", "What's on the contract?", the last one coming from Hermione who had pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"How did all these people find out?" Harry asked while her and Ron paled immensely. Ironic that Blaise had just told them to tell everyone in Gryffindor tower.

"Sorry, Harriet. Lavender found us in the library and wouldn't stop bugging us about what we were doing. She got Seamus to spill when she smiled _that_ smile." Dean said apologetically while Seamus's face went crimson and he hid it in shame.

"It...it's okay?" Ron finally said but it came out more as a only thing she knew for certain right now was that she really, really, _really_ wanted to hit Lavender. As if sensing the girls thoughts Lavender began inching away from her before running up the stairs. Ron glared after her but before she could move Harry put a hand on her arms while whispering, "we'll deal with her later. We have to sort this out now. Last thing we need is for those awful Slytherin's to find out all the Gryffindor's really _do_ know." knowing that her friend was right she settled back beside her while Fred and George did most of the answering for them.

Hermione walked over to them and asked quitely, "did you at least get the contract?" after which Fred slyly put the parchment into Ron's hand without anyone noticing, George making smooth motions to go up to their dorm and that they would distract the others. Slightly nodding they made their way around the croud of Gryffindors while Fred and George made a dramatic speech about how Slytherin's had no manners.

After finally getting up stairs and Ron scaring Lavender out they sat on Hermione's bed as Hermione took the contract from Ron's hands. While she quickly began scanning it for loop holes she told them to go look over the books she had found in the library, "there over there. See what we can do about loop holes and conditions. Look especially for what would happen should you be the reason they broke the conditions such as tricking them."

They quickly got to work with Ron picking up a book titled, "Magical and Ancient Contracts. A History of Arranged Marriages." while Harry picked one titled, "Magical Contracts and their conditions. A complete guide to rules and regulations."

They researched the books and studied their contract all through the night and found out a number of things. One, the reason their families entered a contract with their families was due to the fact they wanted all four families connected since there were already marriages between Potters and Weasleys and marriages between the Malfoys and Zabinis. They also wanted more riches and political power more on the latter side then the former. Two, if they were the reason their counterparts broke the conditions then the action becomes void. Even if they had no part but knew it was going to happen as a set up it becomes void. There went their Fred and George plan. Three, and they actually liked this one, they didn't actually have to be with them until they were seventeen and they were aloud to see others but never go to _that_ level. Apparently what ever potion their ancestors were high on still had enough sense to see that they would want to see others and not feel smothered. Before they knew it, it was midnight and they still had class in the morning. As they got ready for bed Ron commented with, "I truly hope we get that letter tomorrow." to which Harry and Hermione could only nodded in agreement.

-The-Next-Morning-

After the girls woke up they slowly got ready, all three deep in their own thoughts. They were dreading going down stairs and having Draco or Blaise find out all of Gryffindor knew. Or even worse, if _both_ of them found out. They slowly made their way down stairs and entered the Great Hall with Harry sitting beside Dean, Ron beside Seamus, and Hermione beside Neville.

"So, find anything out last night?" Dean asked the tired girls.

"A little." Ron said as Hermione began to explain more in detail. Soon the six of them were in a heated discussion over it when Harry was tapped on the shoulder. Turning she saw one of the twins point behind her. Turning, again, she saw that not only Draco but Blaise and Pansy were glaring at their little group. Pointing it out to the five people around her they turned and glared right back at them.

"Those stupid Slytherin's! Can't they ever leave us alone? Even when we're eating." Ron complained as she piled her plate with more food.

"How do you stay so skinny when you eat like that? If I ate like that I'd be as fat as a whale!" Seamus asked Ron with shock and curiosity in his voice. Hermione and Harry both winced knowing that Seamus had just broke one of the biggest rules on boys/girls association.

Ron slowly put down the toast she had been eating, slowly turned to Seamus with her coldest glare on him, asking in an icy and deadly calm voice, "did you just call me fat?"

Quickly catching on to his mistake he paled and began scooting away from her while stuttering out, "Of...of course not! I...I would...never say that...cause it wouldn't be...be true" by the time he was done he was sitting on the edge of the seat away from her.

"Run moron run" Harry and Hermione both spoke while Ron began to stand. Hearing them and deciding that their advice is the best thing he's got he took it and ran out of the Great Hall with Ron on his heels. Harry and Hermione shook their heads at the boys stupidity.

"So, what's the next step to getting you girls out of this mess?" Dean asked after Ron and a slightly bruised Seamus came back.

"We have to wait for Ronneisha's parents to write back. Also, we need a way to get them to brake the contract with out doing it ourselves, with out knowing who did it, _and_ without knowing if it was a set up." Hermione said while Harry and Ron sighed in agitation.

"What exactly are these conditions you have to follow anyway?" Dean asked. Looking at each other Hermione, Ronneisha, and Harriet began listing all the conditions they could think of since they didn't have the contract with them.

"We have to spend at least an hour a day with those sneaky Slytherin's so that we can _get to know_ one another."

"We have to switch going over each others houses for holidays and during the summer."

"They must not be left completely alone with either of them. But being with both is apparently acceptable."

They continued for another fifteen minutes before Hermione said, "there are many, many more that we don't have time to speak of." right after she had said that Lavender pointed out the mail. Soon Fred and George pointed out their house owl, Errol. As soon as they did he went crashing into Ronneisha's breakfast.

"Bloody birds a menace." Ron mumbled while she gently took the letter attached to his leg while he ate off her plate. Untieing it Hermione came over to the other side of the table(they were sitting on the end) and read over her shoulder while Harry leaned over to read it.

-Dear Ronneisha,

We know dear, Dumbledore has already sent us the contract. Now, we have a few ideas on what you girls can do, with Bill's and Charlie's help, but none of them can be put into action until at least the summer. You're father said the best thing you can do at the moment is try to get along with them. You're father has also said he will try to talk to the person in charge of magical contracts but he's not making any promises. Bill and Charlie say to try and find a way to get all of you in one place either during the holiday or during the summer. Charlie has said that Christmas will be our best bet as he and Bill will still be here on their short vacation and can come as well. There's not much else we can do at the moment. We have to go now but we love you sweetie! Ginny says she can't wait to come up and visit as well. Give Harry and Hermione our blessings.

Love,

Mum and Dad-

"Aug! That dosn't help at all!" Ron said throwing the letter onto the table.

"Thats not true. They have ideas! Thats a start at least." Hermione said.

"I know. Ugh, as if the mystery of Fluffy and what he's guarding wasn't enough!" Ron sighed.

"Who?" Harry asked dazed thinking about what kind of plans the older Weasley's could have came up with.

"Oh _no_! How could we have _forgotten_? Fluffy, the three-headed-dog! As if _one_ problem wasn't enough." Hermione stressed out.

"Merlin, we are _sooooo_ **screwed**!" Harry whined.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Wow, the stone and two Slytherin's...I'm glad I'm not in their shoes!


	6. Ground Rules The Younger Way!

Chapter 6: Ground Rules~ The Younger Way!

Soon classes were over and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were looking for the two Slytherin boys for the required hour they had to spend with them.

"Aug! Why is it so hard to find them? Don't they know we have to spend an hour together? Did they read that stupid contract at all?" Ron ranted as they turned another corner with out any luck of spotting the boys.

"Why am I here again?" Hermione asked while sitting for a moment while they had one of their brakes to rub their aching feet and catch their breaths from walking up and down countless hallways and endless amounts of stairs.

"So they can't try to pull anything." Ron said. When Hermione gave her a look as if saying 'what do you expect me to do?' and opened her mouth to ask just that Harry quickly cut in saying,

"We also need you there since we've decided to lay down ground rules. With you there we won't make a mistake with ours and we won't be tricked with theirs. Also, your going for moral support remember?"

Hermione frowned and nodded her head. It made sense. Now, don't get her wrong. She cared deeply for her friends but sometimes she thinks they might just share the same _brain_.

"But before we can do _**anything**_ we have to _**find**_ them!" Ron continued when no one said anything. Harry and Hermione nodded while standing to continue their search. If only the idiots didn't leave class as soon as it was over as if a fire were on their heels they wouldn't need to do this. By time they finally found the boys it was almost time for dinner and they were close to giving up. They caught them right as they were walking out of the library. Harry and Ron quickly called out to them and they ran to try to catch up to them since they were _all_ the way down the hall when they stopped. While trying to catch their breaths they looked up into the Slytherin's sneering faces.

"Is there something you needed?" Draco asked with a snotty voice.

"_pant_ _pant_ Yes actually. Did you _pant_ _pant_ look over that contract _pant_ at all?" Harry asked.

Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow and Blaise asked, "Of course we did. Why?"

"_pant_ it said we had to _pant_ spend _pant_ an hour together. So obviously _pant_ you didn't." Ron growled angrily.

"What? It does not!" Blaise said impudently as if he couldn't possibly be wrong and they were making everything up.

"Yes, it does. I have the contract right here to prove it. Trust us, they don't want to be in your company anymore than you do." Hermione said after finally catching her breath and began digging in her bag for the contract.

"Why are you even here? We don't need you to solve our problems, you filthy little mudblood." Blaise scowled at her while Draco nodded his head in agreement. Harry, being raised by Muggles had no idea what that meant and was surprised when Ron gasped and drew her wand.

"_Never_ call her that again!" she shouted at them. Draco and Blaise raised their eyebrows as if asking what she would do to stop them. Before she could say the hex that was at the tip of her tongue Hermione grabbed her wand arm and forced it down while hissing at her, "it's not worth it!" Ron looked like she was about to argue but seeing the demanding look on Hermione's face, the amused looks on Draco and Blaise's faces, and the confused one on Harry's she let it drop for the time being but she swear to them that she wouldn't let them get off so easy next time.

Now that she didn't have to worry about Ron hexing anyone Hermione quickly pulled out the contract and showed the part that said they had to remain together from an hour.

"Alright fine. We'll meet back up here after dinner." Draco said as he and Blaise began walking away again without listening to their reply.

"Why are Slytherin's always so bloody snobby!" Ron hissed as they turned to go back and get their food.

"That's what _everyone_ wants to know." Harry said.

~Scene~Change~Library~

Soon they were all at the library again and stood awkwardly at the door.

"Well, aren't you going to go in?" Blaise asked after clearing his throat, looking pointedly at the entrance.

"Of course." Ron said as she opened the door to let her friends go in before her than going in herself slamming the door behind her. She smirked when she heard the _smack_ sound that let her know that either Blaise or Draco had gotten hit with the door. When the boys walked over to the table they had decided to sit at they noticed they both had glares on their faces while Blaise rubbed his forehead.

"What, can't even walk without hurting yourself?" Harry sneered, not knowing that it was her friend's fault that he got hurt.

"Shut up Potter. What are we supposed to be doing for an hour anyway?" Draco asked sitting down so he was sitting opposite of her.

"We're supposed to be 'getting to know each other'. And we have to do so every day." Harry groaned.

"Great." Draco and Blaise both mumbled. Like they didn't spend enough time with the Gryffindor's as it is.

"We've decided to spend this particular hour on setting some ground rules. For both of our sides." Hermione said.

"Fine. We'll start." Blaise said. When the three girls nodded him and Draco leaned together and started whispering to each other.

"Okay, first things first, we don't want to be seen with you more than can be helped." Blaise told them.

"Agreed." Ron and Harry nodded while Hermione took out a piece of parchment and began writing down what they say.

"Also, we don't want you arguing with us on everything on the no yelling at us." Draco added.

"Wait! If we can't yell or argue with you then you can't do it either. Or making fun of us and the people we care about." Harry interjected.

"No. We're Slytherin's it's in our nature to sneer on those below us...including you!" Blaise sneered.

"Then get over it. This is about compromise." Hermione said giving them a look full of contempt.

"We'll get back to that one later!" Harry yelled when she saw this was going to be one of the rules they argued over the most. Sulking they agreed.

"Alright, another one should be no threatening. That means your brothers." Draco said glaring at Ronneisha.

"We can't promise that." Harry said.

"Yeah, Fred and George do what they want and don't let anyone stop them. Trying to get them to do otherwise would just end in you guys getting pranked to no end for even suggesting it." Ron said nodding her head.

"Well you'll have to do something!" Draco growled back at her. The next hour was filled with much of the same. They argued over who knew, how to spend the hours, who could come to the hours, how to avoid issues in the future if they ever got involved with someone else, which was the argument they were having at the moment.

"So don't date anyone! Then you don't have to worry about their stupid Gryffindor/Hufflepuff feelings. At least with Slytherins feelings wouldn't be involved if we dated." Draco said commenting on what Harriet had said before hand. Before she could reply Blaise spoke,

"Look our hours up and I don't want to be with you girls any longer than I have to be. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow!"

Sighing in relife they quickly stood and began to leave the library.

"Same time tommorrow?" Hermione asked. The boys nodded then quickly left.

"Well wasn't that entertaining?" Ron said dryly. Her friends just gave her equal looks of disbealive before walking towards the tower.

"Tommorrow, before we meet with them, we should finally look up who Nicolas Flamel." Hermione told them.

"It'll have to be after Quidditch practice. Since the first games only three days away Oliver has been going crazy on the training." Harry reminded her.

"Alright." Hermione nodded while Ron moaned about having to look through dozens of books.

~Authors~Note~

Sorry for the long wait~! My computer has been acting stupid for the last few weeks so I haven't been able to write. Also, and please read beacause this is _**IMPORTANT**_ I'm transfeering this story and my other Harry Potter story "Nothing is EVER Easy" over to wattpad . com and most of my updates are most likely going to be placed there for the time being. My name there is

_theyaoichick_

and if you want the link then please go to my profile page. Any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


End file.
